


Being Introduced To Her Mother

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being introduced to her daughter, Pyrrha’s, new girlfriend, Athena decided it was best to take Joan Arc for herself.





	Being Introduced To Her Mother

Having been recently introduced to her daughter, Pyrrha’s, girlfriend, Joan Arc, Athena couldn’t help but smile and immediately grow attached to -and possibly fallen in love with- the young blonde, having been widowed with only a few lovers for almost a decade now. Luckily for the older woman, she knew the blue-eyed girl had to have been used to a cock of some kind since she was dating her little girl. All of the Nikos women were born with cocks and Athena was no different, leaving her with a smile on her face as she approached Joan from behind just as Pyrrha left the house to meet with a sponsor for a few hours. “Oh, Joan, dear. Would you like to spend a bit of time with your future mother-in-law?~”

 

“O-Oh, sure. Pyrrha brought me here to introduce me to you for the weekend, so I suppose there’s no reason not to.” Joan smiled softly as she turned around to the woman that looked behind her, seeing a hard cock starting to become a crease in the older woman’s clothing. Of course, she paid it no mind, having come across the same thing with Pyrrha dozens of times not at this point. “So, what would you like to do, Athena? Pyrrha won’t be back for a few hours, so we could watch a movie, play a game, or-”   
  
“Or I could do you.~” The older woman’s lips curled into a devious smile as she reached her arms forward and wrapped them around the girl’s neck, yanking her close and capturing her lips in a passionate and needy kiss that she knew would catch Joan off guard. In that moment of shock, Athena dropped a hand down to her hips and undressed herself just enough to fish out large cock, pushing her tongue past the young blonde’s lips in the process. Just when the blue-eyed girl pulled away from her, a deep gasp leaving her lips the older redhead didn’t hesitate to push the young woman down onto her knees, not giving her a chance to breathe or say anything against what was happening. Of course, there was no hesitation or restraint behind her movements as the mother pushed her semi-hard cock into her future daughter-in-law’s mouth.

 

Having a cock inside of her mouth was nothing new to Joan, but the taste of the older woman’s thick shaft was something that she never expected to know. When the blonde felt the redhead’s hands on the side of her head, she knew that she wasn’t getting out of this. However, it took another moment for Athena to actually start moving her hips back and forth in her mouth, that semi-hard cock growing larger and larger by the second, quickly surpassing her girlfriend’s size and nearly doubling it as it pushed into her throat. Closing her eyes and putting her hands on the mother’s thighs to try and push her away, the younger of the two was left with nothing but a strangely addicting taste on her tongue and the feeling of her breath being drained from her lungs.

 

Which was perfect for Athena as she began to pick up the pace of her hips, thoroughly beginning to use the young woman’s mouth like it was some kind of toy for her. Much to her pleasure, the redhead could feel Joan’s tight throat spasming and sputtering around her shaft as she pushed her hips in and out of her, running her hands through those golden locks while leaning her own head back and giving into the pleasure. “I bet you didn’t know… My cocks about twice the size of my daughter’s and thicker as well. If you thought her cock felt incredible inside of you, then you’re going to fall in love with me once I start fucking you.~” The green-eyed woman watched as Joan’s eyes fluttered open and the color in them started to fade, as if she was beginning to pass out from the lack of air. Though, seeing this, the mother quickly pulled back and allowed her spit-covered cock to simply rest on the young woman’s face, chuckling as she realized it was a little bit longer than the girl’s face. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure I was properly lubed for the real fun that’s about to come.~”

 

With heavy and much needed breaths, Joan failed to process what was just told to her, or even the fact that she was suddenly forced on her back on the floor. Though, she did notice when Athena started to undress her, her modest chest suddenly being exposed to the older woman just as her skirt was ripped off her body to expose her pantyclad cunt. “M-Miss… Athena…? W-What…?” A sharp gasp suddenly left the blonde’s lips when she felt her panties moved to the side, exposing her slightly wet pussy to the older woman. However, before she could say anything else, the young woman could feel the mother’s hand caress her cheek, causing her to look at her and take in the sight for the first time. In front of her was a beautiful grown older woman with red hair and a few gray streaks, gorgeous green eyes, a wonderful smile as her tongue dragged along her soft-looking lips. Athena was beautiful enough that the young blonde actually gasped and felt her heart skip a beat. “B-Beautiful…”   
  
“Thank you, dear. I’m glad you can find an old hag like me attractive. But, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. You’re too precious for me to not do this with.” Without any hesitation, Athena pushed her hips forward and buried her cock into the blonde’s tight cunt, hot groans and gasps leaving them both when only the first few inches of the massive member actually entered the girl. “You’re so tight, Joan! No wonder my daughter loves you so much. I think I’m falling for you all over again.~” Slowly but surely, the mother took hold of her future daughter-in-law’s hips, pushing her own forward to bury more and more of her shaft into the blue-eyed girl. Things were only made better by the fact that she could actually watch her daughter’s girlfriend writhe and twist on the floor, a deep blush on her face as her mouth hung open.

 

Just as her tongue rolled out of her mouth, the blonde could feel her girlfriend’s mother capture it in her lips, playfully sucking on it as her hips started to move. The massive and large cock that she had started to move inside of the blue-eyed woman, making it clear right then and there just how much better it felt to have something so large inside of her compared to what Pyrrha had between her legs. She wanted to open her mouth and praise Athena for her wonderful cock, something inside of her sparking and making her actually enjoy the feeling of being stuffed so full. However, with her lips caught in a loving kiss, all Joan could do was give in and wrap her arms around the older woman’s neck, returning the affection and slowly giving in to the pleasure that coursed through her.

 

On the other hand, Athena couldn’t help but bring her hands to Joan’s chest, moving her bra above the girl’s breasts before gently pinching her nipples and earning an approving moan from her. Pulling away from the blonde’s lips, the redhead couldn’t help but smile as she looked down into her needy blue eyes, loving the look of lust and love that was in them. “Do you like this, Joan? Having a real cock buried inside of you like this?~” The mother picked up the pace of her hips once again, beginning to reach deeper and hammer her way against the younger woman’s cervix, forcing a sudden and loud scream of bliss from her throat. “It sounds like you love it… Almost like you want more of it.~” There was a seductive and loving tone in her voice as she spoke to her daughter’s girlfriend, keeping one hand on the girl’s breast and moving the other to her cheek, dragging her thumb along the girl’s lower lip. “Good. That’s just what I wanted from you. I need a young and loving woman like you in my life, and I’d be happy to make you mine forever.~”

 

“P-Please… I… I love-” A loud scream of pleasure left her the moment she felt Athena’s cock slam inside of her again, causing her head to fly back and her back to arch. Whatever she was just about to say was wiped from her mind, the older woman’s cock the only thing running through her head and body. Everything she needed in this moment, everything she craved, everything she could want, was right here. A beautiful woman wanting her and praising her, a massive cock to get fucked with, and even a loving and gentle touch while she got fucked. “M-More… Give me more… F-Fuck me harder, Athena.~”   
  
“Why, of course, dear. If you want more of me…” The mother dragged her tongue along her lips and slammed her hips forward, burying her cock into the young blonde’s womb, causing her to scream out in pure and utter bliss. “...All you had to do was ask.~” Athena giggled quietly to herself as she began moving her hips back and forth, soft moans starting to leave her as she could feel herself entering Joan’s womb with each and every thrust. Throwing her head back, the green-eyed woman could feel her cock starting to pulse and throb inside of her daughter’s girlfriend. “Oh god, has it been that long since I’ve been inside of someone? Your pussy is going to make me cum soon, Joan.~”

 

Of course, the young blonde couldn’t do anything more than twist and writhe on the floor, pushing her body flush up against the older woman’s, holding her tightly and close to her. Hot and heavy breaths continued to leave Joan the more she endured the fucking she was taking, feeling Athena reach deeper than Pyrrha had ever managed to reach inside of her. Even when Pyrrha was at her best and in the perfect position, the most the younger redhead could do was have her cockhead kiss her cervix. Yet with her girlfriend’s mother, the green-eyed woman reached into her womb and it felt far better than she could’ve ever expected, causing something to snap in her mind. “Faster! Faster, Athena! Y-You’re going to make me cum!~”

 

“Am I? That’s a wonderful thing to hear.” Athena leaned down and captured the young woman’s lips in another kiss, picking up the pace of her hips just like she was requested to do. Pushing her tongue past the other girl’s lips, her cock continued to pulse and throb inside of Joan. Without any warning, any sign, the older redhead came, screaming in pure bliss as rope after rope of cum left her and painted the blue-eyed girl’s inner walls white. It didn’t stop her hips, however, the cum continuing to flow into Joan until she had a small bulge in her stomach like she was pregnant.   
  
Being stuffed full of cum by the woman that gave birth to her girlfriend was something that felt amazingly twisted and perfectly pleasurable in the young woman’s mind, her orgasm suddenly tearing through her and causing her cunt to clamp down around the thick shaft that she was quickly falling for. “A-Athena….” Joan quietly pouted when she felt the older redhead move away from her lips, her heart fluttering and making her want the older woman even more than her own lover. However, the moment that Athena pulled out of her cunt, leaving her with an incredible sense of emptiness, the young blonde couldn’t help but whine and shudder as the feeling of emptiness radiated through her body. Though, when another rope of cum left the green-eyed woman and painted her stomach, chest, and face, the blue-eyed girl couldn’t help but smile and open her eyes to look up at the redhead. “I… I…”   
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. Mommy’s not done with you yet.~” Athena watched as the younger woman’s eyes widened in a bit of shock and lust, both of them clearly excited for what was about to come next. The redhead wrapped her arms around her daughter’s girlfriend, picking her up off the ground and carrying her toward the couch, her massive cock slapping against the girl’s cunt with each step she took. “I’m going to fuck your ass next, baby. I’m going to make sure that you’re never going to want to go back to my little girl ever again. You’re going to be ruined for any cock that isn’t mine.~”

 

By the time the duo arrived to the couch, Joan could already feel herself wanting more and more of this woman’s cock, the way her cock bounced and slammed against her pussy with each step making her incredibly needy. Not only was Athena beautiful and had a cock that was a thousand times better than her girlfriend’s by comparison, but she was also incredibly strong and seductive as well. “P-Please do… It’s been so long since you’re daughter has fucked me there. Your cock is going to… Going to feel so good.~” After a moment, the young blonde was placed in the older woman’s lap, with the massive and lubed cock resting under her body and against her cunt again. “W-What are you going to do…?”   
  
“I’m going to bounce you on my cock like the good slut that you are. And when I cum inside of you, you’re going to be mine for the rest of your life.~” Athena didn’t hesitate to scoot herself back on the furniture before slowly wrapping her hand around the younger woman’s stomach, pulling her back and forcing her cock inch after inch of her shaft deep into her new lover’s rear end. Right away, both of them couldn’t help but moan and press their body against the other woman’s, the redhead’s cock soon fully entering the blue-eyed girl. “How does that sound? Promising yourself to me instead of my little girl?~” The green-eyed woman didn’t hesitate to start bouncing Joan on her cock, moving her at a similar pace to how she was thrusting earlier.   
  
Joan couldn’t help but gasp when she felt Athena’s strong hands moving along her body, one of them moving up and cupping her breast while the other slowly wrapped around her neck. Never once had Pyrrha been brave enough to choke her in bed, but her mother was, doing it without even asking and causing her body to shudder in the most blissfully anticipating ways she could’ve imagined. Opening her mouth to say something, nothing but a raspy and much-needed breath left her when the redhead’s fingers clenched down around her throat, everything feeling perfect to her. Of course, she didn’t reach to stop the other woman in the slightest, loving the feeling of being dominated and controlled like this. Reaching her hands behind her back, the blue-eyed woman wrapped her arms around the green-eyed woman’s neck, doing her best to pull her into a kiss. “C-Cum inside me, A-Athena…”   
  
“Of course, sweetheart. What kind of lover would I be if I didn’t give you that gift?~” The older woman gripped the younger’s neck tighter and tighter by the second, taking the breath away from the young girl. Of course, she wasn’t going to miss out on stealing her little girl’s lover, a bright smile on her face as she planted her lips on the girl’s exposed neck. “If you take it well, I might keep fucking you until you’re pregnant. Or until Pyrrha gets back. Whichever happens first.~”

 

A soft and happy gasp left the young blonde’s lips as she processed the chance of getting pregnant by the woman that was stealing her, her teeth catching her lower lip as she tried to stay quiet and hide just how much she wanted to be knocked up by the older woman. “P-Please… D-Don’t stop fucking me.~” Of course, Joan couldn’t help but smile as she felt the thick cock plunging in and out of her extremely tight ass, every inch of it feeling almost as good as it felt to have her buried inside of her pussy. Though, the moment her lips were caught in a heated and loving kiss, the blue-eyed woman felt her heart flutter once again and be stolen completely by her girlfriend’s mother.

 

Nothing stopped the two from letting their tongues dance and explore the other’s mouth when their orgasms hit yet again, both of them letting loose at the same time. Joan was the first one to reach her peak, throwing her head back against the older woman’s shoulder and letting out a scream of pure and utter pleasure. Her anal walls clamped down around the redhead’s massive cock, her pussy clenching and her the last of her breath finally leaving her. However, instead of passing out on top of Athena and her cock, the redhead’s fingers released her neck, allowing her to take a deep breath just as cum flooded her insides.

 

Listening to her young lover gasp and take in as much air as she could didn’t stop the older woman from cumming, bucking her hips one last time into the young blonde and flooding her insides with cum. A loud moan of pleasure left the redhead as she came, rope after rope of cum painting the young blonde’s insides white just as the front door to their home opened. However, that didn’t stop Athena from capturing Joan’s lips in a final heated and loving kiss, luckily not being seen by Pyrrha as she stepped into the house. Though, she knew that neither her nor Joan would care anymore, even as her green eyes drifted toward the doorway to the room they were in, watching her daughter walk past the room and toward the kitchen without a care.


End file.
